This invention relates to video slot machines with a new concept of machine design, activation, wagers placed and progressive payouts.
Video slot machines are the most popular games at casinos. In general, a gaming machine allows a player to play a game in exchange of a single wager. Players bet a single wager and either pull a lever or push a button to activate the machine. The slot video machine either mechanically spins a plurality of reels or electronically displays rotating reels. The machines usually have between three and five reels, each having a variety of symbols along their outer circumference. Players win or lose depending on the symbols type and position of all the reels on the screen. In most cases, players win or lose depending on how many of the reels resulted in matching symbols and the winning amount depends on which symbols are matched. In the last few decades, machines have been developed with many different features to captivate and increase a player's interest. Among these features, machines are provided with flashing displays, lighted displays, sound effect, awards, prizes, progressive jackpots, reward of feature games of different types, multi-line gaming and simultaneous multi-play presentation.
However, constant play on a particular type of machine tends to dull the player's interest in the game and accordingly the industry is compelled to continually introduce new variations of the machines to maintain the player's interest.